The Truth about the Brows
by that-one-awesome-kid
Summary: It's another world meeting, nothing is getting done like usual, and for some odd reason, a girl keeps stareing at England, but why? And just what does this have to do with his eyebrows anyway? By the way, OCs are used.


_**Truth about the Brows**_

It was another world meeting, and it was full of the usual things, different countries fighting and not getting anything done. Koda, a dark brown haired girl who was the representative of the country Kazveld, a land mass near both Canada and America, stared at the representative of the United Kingdom, also known as England or Britain, for a while now.

"Why is that Kazveld girl staring at me? It's really getting on my nerves!" England thought as he watched the odd country from the corner of his eye. Koda seemed like she was spacing out, or just in deep thought, which was impossible for America was going on about creating a robotic hamburger hero to save the world from Global Warming.

"Why the bloody hell are you staring at me!" England finally yelled. Koda raised and a thin eyebrow, still having no emotion on her face. She abruptly stood up, and when America took notice he, and the other talking countries shut up. She walked over to a fuming and a somewhat shocked England, who didn't expect her to get up. She stood over England; she was very tall for a girl. Her hands cupped his face, causing him to blush, and she stared closely at his face, and she ignored the comments from that French guy who was known as Francis.

"W-what are you doing you git!" England yelled, his angry emerald green eyes locked with Koda's calm dark chocolate ones.

"KODA! What are you doing?" screeched her younger sister Arietta, a somewhat short dark haired brunette whose hair was tied back in a ponytail, the representative of Briandrea, the northern part of the land mass who was near Greenland and Iceland. It seemed like Koda leaned in a little closer to Arthur, who appeared confused by her actions, she doesn't usual act like this. Suddenly, her thumbs ran across his eyebrows, confusing and angering the English man even more.

"Hm, so I was right," she ran her thumbs over his eye brows again before letting go of his face, and went on to say with a smirk, "So, I was right, they're fake!" she stated happily.

"What's fake?" he hissed, now glaring at the weird female country in front of him.

"Your eyebrows, they're in marker. I knew they were too big to be real!" yelled Koda who went on to prove her point by licking her thumb and rubbed it over one of his giant eyebrows, smudging it and at the same time disgusting him, along with a few other countries including Austria who just looked just as disgusted, "See?" she said slyly.

"You Ares hole!" Arthur yelled, lunging foreword at Koda but missed. She just laughed and ran off, with a fuming England close behind her. Ari just watched as her sister as she was being chased and said, "This is way nothing ever gets done here."

America was just laughing his head off at the scene, "Dude, I can't believe your eyebrows haven't grown back yet! That prank was like, 50 years ago!" Ari just sighed, as Arthur got a hold of her sister, "So this is all Alfred's fault, not surprising."

"Where do you think you're going!" Arthur growled.

"Where you're not no-brows," Koda stated mischievously, and that caused Arthur to yell and start chocking Koda.

"GAK! Some…one's being a…prissy…pants," Koda barely chocked out.

"This is your fault Kazveld for being such a pain and a disgusting person!" England yelled back at her.

And so, nothing got done that day except Arthur's attempted murder of Koda, which ended with Alfred being the "Hero," and saving her, sending Arthur flying across the room and into a wall.

"Poor Arthur," spoke Arietta while patting the knocked out man on the head.

END~

First story, hope ya like! I used two Ocs, Koda and Arietta. Let me know what ya think. Ari belongs to winter's ice and I don't own anything but the plot and Koda.

~ Winter's ice here, Arietta's creator, just leaving the little note that I edited and touched up this little piece, which I found rather funny, hoped you enjoyed, and please review! Please~!


End file.
